


Put Me in Coach

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [36]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Because this story might cause triggers, I am stating here and now that this is a role-playing/fantasy fulfillment fic on behalf of the characters, they are playing. Two consenting adults are involved here, and everything is not what it first appears. That said, I don’t own them.





	

When Jimmy arrived at his baseball coach’s house he was prepared. He had the player’s names and their strengths and weaknesses all in his notebook. He even had a playbook for suggestions. He wasn’t prepared for coach to answer the door wearing nothing but a towel and looking like he had just stepped out of the shower. “Uh, Coach?” he asked.

“Jimmy,” he answered gruffly, “What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?”

“I thought…I was in the neighborhood, and thought we could consider strategies for the next game,” Jim answered.

“Aw, well, come on in,” Coach answered as he shut the door behind Jimmy. He walked back to his bedroom. “I hope you don’t mind, Jimmy, this is my home,” he said reaching for a robe in his closet. He waved Jimmy over to the bed, “Go, sit down. This is one of the two places where I think best.”

Jim walked slowly to the bed and sat slowly on it. He watched Coach take off his towel and pull on his robe. He disappeared into the bathroom to hang the towel back up before coming back in to sit next to Jimmy. Jimmy was momentarily distracted by the older man’s cologne before he picked up his books, “I had some ideas to improve our plays,” he told the older man. Coach watched intently as Jimmy went through his ideas. Coach lay down on his left side as he looked over what Jimmy was presenting.

“You’re too tense, Jimmy. You overthink things. We’re doing well this season. Why don’t you lie down?” Coach asked. Jimmy looked at the bed. It did look awfully comfortable. He lay down on his side away from Coach after moving his books to the nightstand. “Isn’t that better?” Coach asked.

“Y…yes,” Jimmy stammered out a reply. He jumped as Coach moved closer and started rubbing his back. “Coach?” Jimmy asked.

“You need to learn to relax, Jimmy,” as Coach’s hand moved under his t-shirt and tickled his bare skin. “How old are you?”

“Sixteen, sir.” Jimmy answered aware that the wandering hand had moved to his front. Coach was now pressed up against his back and the robe had disappeared.

“You’re too young. Do you have a girlfriend?” Coach asked in a purr.

“No, Coach,” Jimmy replied. He gasped as Coach’s hand dipped below the waistband of his shorts. “Coach?”

“I’m just teaching you how to relax. They say sex is the best way to do it,” Coach whispered in his ear.

“Sex?” Jimmy asked as Coach’s hand found his manhood and started rubbing it. “I wouldn’t know. Mom always said if I do it before I got married, or I did it with a man, I’d go to hell.” Jimmy knew he was babbling. He didn’t want Coach to stop.

“There are people who feel that way,” Coach responded. He used his free hand to turn Jimmy’s head toward him, “but I don’t.” He kissed Jimmy. Jimmy stiffened in his arms, about to pull away. Coach tightened his grip and used the hand in the shorts to push them down.

“Please don’t,” Jimmy told him.

“Jimmy, give it a try,” Coach wheedled. “I promise you’ll like it,” Coach told him. He resumed the kiss and coaxed Jimmy to open his mouth. Triumphant, Coach’s tongue darted in as Jimmy went limp in his arms. He seemingly surrendered to Coach’s ministrations. Coach sat up and pulled off Jimmy’s shorts and shoes. Jimmy lay there in all his golden glory, wearing nothing but a t-shirt that read “The Empire Strikes Back.”

“What now Coach,” Jimmy asked.

“Roll over onto your stomach,” Coach told him. Jimmy flopped over as Coach reached into his nightstand and pulled the lube. He coated his fingers and started to push them into Jimmy’s ass. Jimmy realized what was going on.

“Are you going to put your penis in there?” Jimmy asked, gingerly touching Coach’s leaking cock.

Coach smiled as Jimmy tensed. “Relax Jimmy, you’ll like it. Have you had sex?” he asked.

“Once, with a girl,” Jimmy replied.

“I’m gonna make you forget all about her,” Coach told him as he continued scissoring in and out of Jimmy’s body. He knew he his Jimmy’s prostate when Jimmy’s back arched and he started to whimper.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Your prostate,” Coach responded. “Get up on your hands and knees.”

“Will this hurt?” Jimmy asked.

“You’ll feel a burn and stretch,” Coach responded. “Then it’ll feel really good.” The head of Coach’s cock pressed into Jimmy’s hole as he pushed his way in. Jimmy moaned at the feeling of Coach’s manhood. It was fantastic. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

“No,” Jimmy told him. Coach chuckled as he continued. It took a few minutes as Jimmy’s body adjusted to the intrusion. When he was completely in Coach bent down and kissed Jimmy’s back. “Just relax,” he told him as he pulled out and pushed back in.

Jimmy groaned as he reached for his own cock. “Feels good…so good,” Coach could hear issuing from his mouth. “Don’t stop,” he groaned out. Coach kept going as Jimmy’s muscles clenched delightfully around his erection. “Coach,” Jimmy told him, “I came.”

Coach pulled out and lay down in the bed. “Here,” he told the young man, “why don’t you go for a ride? Best ride you’ll find in town.”

Jimmy straddled Coach’s hips and found the head of his cock. He locked eyes with coach before pressing down on it, his hands braced on Coach’s knees. He was panting when he reached the bottom. “So, this is sex?” he asked before leaning forward to brace his hands on Coach’s chest.

“Between men, yes,” Coach told him. Jimmy lifted his ass up and plunged it back down. His reawakened cock waved with the motion of his body. Coach reach up and stroked Jimmy’s cock. A pleased smile on his face as Jimmy picked up speed. Soon, he too felt the uncoiling in his belly as his orgasm tore through his body. Jimmy moaned and collapsed on top of him.

“Is your mom expecting you home soon,” Coach asked him.

“Nope, she’s off-world and my Uncle Frank could care less where I am,” Jimmy responded as he rolled off and snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep.

Later that night Chris woke and looked at Jim. He enjoyed these little games he played with his husband, but the best part was waking up next to him every morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you now know who “Coach” was, if you weren’t paying attention to the cast list. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
